The invention concerns a device for clamping tools in a clamping chuck that has a shrinkage segment, with a heating apparatus being associated with the shrinkage segment.
The invention further concerns a process for clamping tools in a shrinkage segment of a clamping chuck, in which in order to clamp the tool the shrinkage segment is heated, the tool is introduced into the shrinkage segment that has been enlarged by heating, and after cooling is frictionally retained in the shrinkage segment.
In tools that are retained by means of mechanical clamping elements, especially by means of a collet chuck or a clamping chuck, disadvantages become evident when, as a result of high rotation speeds and/or large tool radii and/or large tool masses, centrifugal forces that counteract the retaining force of the clamping elements occur during operation of the tool. If these centrifugal forces are too great and entirely or partly exceed the retaining forces, the necessary frictional engagement between the spindle receptacle and the tool is no longer guaranteed, with the result that the tool is no longer able to apply the desired machining forces to remove material.